1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a windshield protective device and combination support surface which can be pivoted to a plurality of positions and secured at each position to provide protection to the windshield of a vehicle in at least one position, and provide protection to, and act as a support surface over, another part of the vehicle.
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
Typical of the prior art references related to a windshield protection guard of those types found are United States patent Numbers to: Trethewey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,095; Bock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,214; Palmer II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,193; Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,191; Berry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,278; Desmond et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,725; Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,823; Weatherspoon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,406; Monteath et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,881; Logue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,255; Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,601; Compson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,601; Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,714; Pace, U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,538; and Fahrney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,834; each of which was located during the course of a patent search.
Bock et al. '214 shows a cover device for a motor vehicle window and/or lights, disclosing an external shell having two handles connected to the shell at a perimeter region of its two ends. The end regions of the shell are closed inside a motor vehicle passenger compartment. A number of other references are similar to this invention.
P;almer, II et al. '193 shows a protective cover for the frame surrounding the front windshield of a motor vehicle. This protective cover is a single molded unit designed to conform to the natural shape of the frame surrounding the front windshield of the motor vehicle. The main attachment mechanisms are disclosed, located at right and left vertical portions of the device which are continuous extensions of the protective cover itself. The outer edges of the attachment mechanisms hook around the backside of the vertical frame post of the motor vehicle and, by so doing, create a pulling force to secure the cover to the vehicle. Further disclosed is a hook and loop fastening device, applied to the inside of the upper portion of the cover to secure the upper portion to a Jeep-type or open-type vehicle.
Desmond et al. '725 shows a law enforcement high risk vehicle windshield protective device which discloses a bullet resistant panel pivotally mounted to the underside of the roof of the automobile adjacent the windshield, which slides within a pair of tracks on the forward side edges of the bullet panel, so that it can be pulled down from inside the automobile and extended behind the windshield inside the car to protect an occupant and alternatively stored away at the under side of the roof within the car when not is use.
Monteath et al., '881 shows another vehicle windshield protective curtain which is housed and secured from inside a car.
Logue '255 shows a combined load cover and windshield protector for a dump truck, disclosing two hinged cover plates attached to the dump truck to provide a load cover, and power means to lift the cover plates for loading to move the plates to an upright semi-folded position; and then to a forward, full-folded horizontal position over the driver cab of the truck to provide only partial upper protection to the windshield of the truck. Further disclosed is as spring to give the two cover plates spreading action when they are brought to their intermediate vertical position and to give them counter-balancing action when the plates are in the cover position. Logue further shows that the forward end of the first cover plate is pivotally mounted at the front of the body of the truck's load box, and that the free end of the second cover plate is guided on an upper rail positioned on top of the load box walls, during covering and uncovering thereof. The power cylinder of this device includes means for shifting the base to allow what it discloses as over-center action in both directions of movement of the cover plates, with water seals being provided at the front of the dump truck's load box and at the middle hinge of the device. The Logue reference does not disclose manual releasable coupling means, does not mount to provide substantial protection to the windshield, does not mount or position to provide protection to the hood area of a vehicle and does not disclose pivotal hinge means mounted to a support surface functionally adjacent and reasonably, positionally available to the outside surface of a windshield, among other substantial differences as compared to the present invention.
The Morre '714, Pace '538, and Fahrney '834 references disclose curtain type devices with securing means differing from the present invention, with each lacking the capacity to reasonably move from one position to another to protect another surface proximate to or adjoining the windshield of a vehicle as provided in the present invention.
None of the references found in the prior art found specifically illustrate or disclose the windshield protection guard and combination support surface assembly of the present invention. Nor is the present invention obvious in view of any of the prior art references listed. In addition, all of the relevant prior art heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
None of the apparently crowded, prior art references teach concepts of invention which provide a relatively simple protective windshield guard and combination support surface assembly, for installation and use on surfaces immediately or proximately adjoining a windshield of multiple types of vehicles; and which possess the quality of being easy to manually pivot and secure to more than one position to provide protection and a usable support surface area over another adjoining front surface area of a vehicle such as a hood area of a vehicle.
In the past, there have been many problems in design and construction associated with attempting to provide a multipurpose windshield protective guard and/or combination support surface, which was simple in design and construction, and was installation-friendly with regard to attachment to proximate or adjacent surfaces readily available on a vehicle adjoining both a windshield and a hood area of a vehicle.
Also, none of the prior art devices in this area of technology have been easily functional in being manually secured for use in truly protecting a windshield, as well as providing other uses in connection with other support surfaces on a vehicle.
None of the prior art devices have utilized a mesh, wire or fence-like construction to protect a windshield and other adjacent surfaces of a vehicle.
Other prior art devices have not utilized suitable hinge-pivot means or convenient user-friendly pin, wing-nut, or other suitable biasing or coupling means to properly and conveniently secure a windshield protection guard for meaningful use.
The prior art has also been deficient in providing an easily workable design and simple construction which was readily functional in providing pivotal or rotational movement to serve a plurality of protective or support purposes.
Nor is the prior art been shown to provide functional configurations of construction which would provide for, serve and/or adapt to the presence of vertically oriented structures or devices present on the hood of a vehicle such as a snorkel apparatus, which require a protective guard or support surface which would easily fit around or over such an apparatus on the hood of a vehicle.
Other prior art devices have not advantageously addressed the need for a strong support frame which functioned as a support perimeter for the protection member, together with providing accessory support which would not interfere with available hinge means allowing pivotal movement; nor has the prior art provided a cylindrical-type hinge which worked easily with such a support frame and was readily equipped with lubrication means for easily servicing the hinge member.
Additionally, none of the prior art devices have been provided such that they could be easily utilized on a number of vehicles having different and varied windshield and front end and hood areas of different configuration and construction, such as hummer-type vehicles, jeeps, traditional and distinctive passenger and sports cars, military vehicles and various boats, ships planes and/or helicopters, as well as submarines, and other diverse vehicles and transportation devices.
These and other disadvantages, structurally and functionally, of the prior art will become apparent in reviewing the remainder of the present specification, claims and drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially improved windshield protection guard and combination support surface assembly having substantially enhanced construction and versatility of use with regard to available support surfaces of a diversity of types of vehicles and other devices and apparatus.
It is a further object to provide a pivoting protective guard which can serve more than one surface of a vehicle, boat, ship, plane or military device such as a missle, torpedo, or other like or comparable device or means, or recreational device or vehicle such as a ski or water jet-type vehicle, submergible device or vehicle, and other types of vehicles or devices which travel from one point to another; both with and without windshield members, which have more than one surface needing protection or support, or cantilevered support, over or adjacent thereto; which is of reasonably simple construction and strong support and resiliency for multi-purpose use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a special, novel hinge means, which is easily serviceable for lubrication; and which readily and advantageously provides ease of pivotal and rotational movement to a support frame and protective member serving a plurality of adjacent or available surfaces on a vehicle or other device or apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide, in preferred embodiments, a pin-secured, releasable coupling means or a wing-nut, handled securing device fitting over a threaded member, to provide convenient securement of a guard/support member to at least first and second surfaces, such as a roof area and a hood area of a vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide meaningful, strong protection to a windshield or other surface, while retaining the optional use of providing a secure, resilient support surface, upon pivotal positioning, of a hood area or second surface of a vehicle or like device.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a protective guard and optionable support surface utilizing a mesh-like protective member, in preferred embodiments, which can be provided in various configurations to provide installation-friendly configuration for utilization in relation to front and other areas of a vehicle or like device, having various other items or members having vertical and horizontal dimensions, installed on such areas, such as a snorkel, ornament, raised hood area, antenna, or other type of member or device.
It is still a further object of the novel windshield protection guard and combination support surface assembly of the present invention to provide such an assembly which can be utilized on a vehicle, either with or without an actual windshield; and be used in an area containing any available adjacent attachment surfaces, for protection and support in relation to at least two such surfaces on a multitude of vehicles, devices or apparatus; or can be utilized for support in relation to, or protection, of other proximately located surfaces or members.
A further object exists in providing a mesh-type guard member, or like construction, which can be releasably secured away from a surface like a windshield when not needed for that specific use; and when installed for use adjacent to the windshield, and for protection thereof, is of such a construction that a person can easily see through the guard, when in a vehicle, and can have a substantially clear field of vision when using the present invention as a windshield protective guard.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a combination protective guard and support surface which can be easily moved and secured to at least two positions, by easy accessible manual position by a user; and does not require any power means for such positioning, although the invention can be provided in at least one embodiment with a power means for accomplishing such positioning and securement.
It will, therefore, be understood that substantial and distinguishable structural and functional advantages are realized in the present invention over the prior art devices; and that the present invention's simplicity of structure, diverse utility, and broad functional applications serve as important bases of novelty and distinction in this regard.